Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{3}-2\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {2} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{1}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{1}{3}$